weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ugandan Penguin
Ugandan Penguin The Ugandan Penguins are a species of Penguin that first surfaced in 1989. They inhabit the frigid landscape of Antarctica. They have been known to come in two variants, Red and Blue. History During a world wide expedition that millions of Ugandan Knuckles set out to find Da Wey. A handful of them traveled to the bottom of the Earth, hoping to find Da Wey in Antarctica. During the first week of their expedition, they came across a small village of Igloos. This was when the first tribe of Ugandan Penguin was discovered. Intelligence The Ugandan Penguins seem to be smarter than an average Penguin despite the fact that they have very similar if not the same behaviors as a Penguin. They are able to construct Igloos and other small structures to use as shelter, and can also learn to speak other languages such as English, Spanish, German, Japanese, etc. But their main Language is wild Penguin and Knucklish Appearance The Ugandan Penguins are basically Penguins with the head of a Ugandan Knuckles. The Red ones have bright red feathers, a white belly, and a distinct red stripe going across their chest. The Blue ones have bright Blue Feathers and a tan belly. Unlike the Knuckles, the colors of the Ugandan Penguins determen their gender. The Red Ugandan Penguins are male. The Blue ones are female. Endurance While the Ugandan Penguins were once only native to Antarctica, they have been proven to survive in almost any climate. They have been brought back to Uganda and have shown little to no changes due to the hot, tropical climate. This also includes being exposed to Desert environments and even show to be able to survive with little effort in massive cities, which are prone to excessive amounts of pollution. This confirms that the physical bodies of the Ugandan Penguins have evolved to ignore temperature. Durability The Ugandan Penguins are able to withstand direct hits from all types of fire arms, They were unaffected by any type of poison and toxic gasses. They also were able to withstand explosions from bombs. Threat level The Ugandan Penguins seem to have the same amount of aggression as the Ugandan Knuckles and will invade many other lands to either conquer them or show people de wea. The Penguins have the same methods of attack as the Knuckles as well. Mainly spitting on their enemies, which can be more dangerous than the Ugandan Knuckles, because since they live in Antarctica, their spit can freeze mid air. Practically spitting ebola filled ice chunks at the enemy. Involvement with others For the most part the Ugandan Penguins have not been involved with anyone outside the Ugandan Knuckles community. However they are supreme enemies with the Penguin Mafia. The Penguin Mafia almost went extinct due to mass attacks from the Ugandan Penguins, Since they were both penguins, anything the Penguin Mafia could do, the Ugandan Penguins could do better. Combined with the powers of a Ugandan Knuckles, it was only a matter of time before the Penguin Mafia was completley wiped out. So the remaining members of the Mafia escaped in any way they could and are now living in secret, avoiding the Ugandan Penguins so they wont suffer the same fate again. Raids There have recently been a number of raids by the Ugandan Penguins, one of the more recent raids was in Open Mic Night where they all barreled on the main stage and laid their eggs right then and there. They then proceeded to attack anyone who got near them, This shows that the Ugandan Penguins are very protective of their nests. Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Characters Category:Species